1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates generally to a device for lifting a heavy load and, more particularly, to a device for use with a jack to lift a rotatable drum, such as a drum of a concrete mixer truck.
2. Description of the Related Art.
A mixer truck, such as a concrete mixer truck, has a rotating drum structured to contain and mix material en route to a construction site. Rotating capability is generally provided by supporting the drum on bearings, such as roller bearings. From time to time, those bearings must be replaced. Prior to the present invention, a hydraulic jack was more or less jammed into place between a ring structure built into the periphery of the drum and an underlying portion of the drum supporting structure, wherein the jack was generally canted at an angle to the vertical. The jack was then manipulated whereby the drum was lifted from the bearings so the bearings could be removed and replaced. Support for the jack was somewhat haphazard to say the least. Due to the massiveness of the drum, a precarious and dangerous situation existed for the person manipulating the jack. As a result, may accidents occurred when the base of the jack slipped, sometimes pinching off fingers or a hand resulting in serious bodily injury.
What is needed is needed is a device for safely lifting a mixer drum relative to a concrete mixer vehicle, such as a device is configured to prevent slippage of a jack and that literally or equivalently provides a three-point support for the drum as it is being and while lifted by the jack, such as for bearing replacement.